Peppermint Mocha Frappucinos
by umi amano
Summary: Over cups of your favorite coffee drink, many things can happen. You can enjoy the aroma and taste of said coffee drink. But most of all, you can meet someone you know in a form that is completely new. All over cups of your favorite coffee. PeteXTazusa


This is my first Ginban Kaleidoscope fanfic. This has been dancing around my mind for a long time, I just didn't have enough inspiration to actually type it. Please be kind with regards to the reviews and everything. Thanks!

THIS TAKES PLACE APPROXIMATELY THREE MONTHS AFTER THE LAST EPISODE.

**PEPPERMINT MOCHA FRAPPUCINOS**

_It's been three months since Pete…_

Tazusa was sipping her coffee at a certain coffeehouse. It was Saturday. Which means there's no school, and for Tazusa's case, no skating practice. She was sipping Peppermint Mocha Frappucino, the house favorite. For some reason, the coffeehouse was full of people, even though it was chilly outside. Tazusa stared outside through the frosted windows. Everything looked the same…normal…

Outside, lots of people were walking, particularly teenagers, either with their friends or boyfriends. Tazusa scowled at this as she continued to sip her drink before mumbling.

"If Pete was still here, he would've bugged the hell out of me. He would've asked me to go to places all day…"

_But…I wouldn't mind it at all…_

Tazusa remembered all the times Pete woke her up in the morning. It was annoying, but as time passed by, she looked forward to it. She also remembered the times Pete begged her not to eat tomatoes. She managed to giggle at this. She remembered the times Pete consoled, comforted, and encouraged her. He could make her smile almost instantly, albeit unknowingly.

But most of all, Tazusa remembered the times she and Pete spent at Torino. All the advice he gave her, all the encouragement from him. All of his kisses…

Tazusa waved her head. She cursed herself for even remembering those. She frantically sipped her drink.

_Remember, Pete is in a much better place now. A place where he deserves to be._

Tazusa continued to look outside and sip her drink. At that time, the coffeehouse door opened and a young man, about Tazusa's age, walked inside the premises. He walked towards the counter and ordered a drink, one Peppermint Mocha Frappucino too. After ordering, he went around to search for an available seat.

Tazusa was busy reminiscing when this young man approached her.

"Excuse me, miss?..."

Tazusa turned to the young man. He had a sort of canary yellow-orange hair, with piercing blue eyes, and a cheerful smile that can lighten up anyone's day. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black pants. He was carrying his drink.

"May I take this seat in front of you? Everybody else's table is full…"

Tazusa looked around, and sure enough, all the tables were full. She then looked at the young man, who was still smiling at her. For some reason, his smile both annoyed and intrigued her. She then nodded, and the young man sat. He happily sipped his drink.

Tazusa continued to stare outside sadly. The young man notice this and so…

"Is something wrong, miss?"

Tazusa stared at the young man in front of her. The young man looked worriedly at her with those sparkling blue eyes. They entranced Tazusa.

"N-Nothing's wrong…"

"Why do you look so sad? Did something happen?"

For some reason, his questions infuriated Tazusa. She glared at him, annoyed, and mumbled.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

The young man was surprised at first, but he continued to smile at her. This surprised Tazusa too.

"Alright, alright, don't be angry." The young man said. "I just wanted to know if you're still the same…"

Tazusa stared at the young man, who was sipping his drink. Tazusa mentally ransacked her brain, searching for photos of this young man. The young man knew her, and yet she can't remember meeting him. After sipping, the young man smiled at her.

"Never mind what I said."

"Who are you, stranger?"

The young man chuckled, and this baffled Tazusa more. But for some weird reason, she felt like talking to this young man. The atmosphere around them felt so casual, so comfortable, so surreal…

_So familiar…_

" I am a Canadian. I just got here last night."

"Like I said, who are you?"

"…I am sixteen."

Tazusa raised a brow at the young man. The young man chuckled. He looked amused.

"What's that look for, miss?"

"You are messing with me, you Canadian-"

Suddenly, Tazusa's eyes widened. She remembered the times she called Pete a Canadian Ghost or a Canadian Freak. She sipped her drink and once again, she was silent. The young man stared at her, shrugged, and then smiled.

"You know, miss, if something's bothering you, it won't hurt to share it to a total 'stranger'…"

Tazusa stared at the young Canadian as he sipped his drink. After sipping, he smiled at her.

_For some reason, I feel like this guy's familiar. I feel like I can tell him anything. I feel like…he knows me well…_

Tazusa straightened up, crossed her legs, and stared at the young man. He smiled at her.

"Alright. You bought yourself a conversation, Canadian Snoop…"

"Really? Then let's hear your story, miss!". The Canadian continued to smile.

"I have this…friend."

The Canadian nodded wile sipping his drink. He listened to her intently.

"This friend of mine...stayed with me for a hundred days. He was Canadian too. He was a stunt pilot, and he was very good at being one. He even helped me make my programs."

The Canadian smirked.

"This friend of yours…he sounds like a nice guy."

"Yes. He is. At first, I didn't appreciate the little things he did for me, like waking me up in the morning. He cheered me up whenever I was down. He shared my pain and took it as his. He…accepted me for who I am." Tears were about to fall from her eyes but before they did, Tazusa managed to wipe them. The Canadian softly smiled at her.

"Your story reminds me of a…friend of mine. The friend I'm visiting here at Japan."

"Really? Then let's hear your story this time, Mr. Canadian."

The young man chuckled. He softly smiled at Tazusa.

"This friend of mine…is also sixteen. Obviously, she's Japanese. She's hotheaded, easily annoyed and irritated, and is somewhat arrogant, but I like her."

Tazusa listened intently to him. The young man sadly smiled.

"We became friends is the weirdest way possible. At first, she loathed me. She didn't want me with her. I did things for her but she refused to notice them, or even if she noticed them, she just reprimands me for doing them."

A pang of guilt struck Tazusa. She remembered Pete. Her tears started to well up again. She continued to listen.

"She was good at her art. She was a figure skater. She was dedicated and strong, and well, really good. I knew everything about her and I comforted her whenever she was down. Encouraged her whenever her spirits were low. In the end, we became close friends. She stayed the same but now, we know how to relate to each other."

Tazusa stared at the young man with her. He looked sad but he was still smiling.

"What…What's the name of this friend of yours? The figure skater, I mean?"

The young man just smiled at Tazusa.

"You know her very well."

Tazusa's eyes widened and she was shocked. The young man took something from his pocket. It was a folded newspaper article. He smiled cheerfully at the still shocked Tazusa.

"It was nice meeting you and talking to you, miss. I have to go now. My friend…she's waiting for me now. But please have this."

The young man handed Tazusa the folded article, before walking away. Tazusa quickly unfolded the article. She read the headline quietly.

CANADIAN STUNT PILOT DIES IN A PLANE CRASH

At the bottom was a picture of the stunt pilot named Pete Pumps.

Tazusa's eyes widened. Pete looked exactly like the young man she was talking to. Tazusa quickly stood up and ran outside.

When Tazusa went out of the coffeehouse, there were no signs of Pete anymore. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Tears fell but she wiped them hurriedly. She smiled instead, and stared at the blue sky.

_Pete…thank you…for visiting me._

THE END

I hope you liked it!


End file.
